My Unfaithful Fate
by scorpioryo
Summary: RELATED TO FOREIGN. ...Why? Why does it always seem like life never agrees with me? It seems like I don't have a purpose in this world... Until I meet a myseterious peasent with white hair.
1. the Night It All Changed

**My Unfaithful Fate**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: The Night It All Changed**

I sat on my comfortable bed in my chamber, and looked up to the stars of the Egyptian night sky. I watched them shine and twinkle like the gems around my neck, and the moon glowed its white light. I smiled and let my long black hair fall in front of my face.

I had everything I had always wanted; beautiful golden jewelry, a wonderful home, and the best part is that someday I will rule Egypt as pharaoh. It is my destiny. My fate. My life. And honestly, I can't wait! Once I turn 15, my father will back down as pharaoh, and I will take over in his place.

"My princess," one of our servants instructed as she walked into the room, "your father, the pharaoh, has instructed me to tell you that it is time for bed." I frowned.

"Why," I pouted, "why can I not stay up a little longer?" I fell on my back onto my bed, and I spread out my arms like a bird's wings before take-off.

"My princess," she mumbled in return.

"And why does everyone have to call me 'my princess'," I continued, "why not just say my name? After all, is that not the purpose of a name?"

"Is she causing you problems," a deep voice asked. I looked up, and smiled with delight.

"Father," I squealed happily, "have you come to tell a story before bed?" Father asked the servant to leave us alone, and then he walked over to my bed.

"I'm sorry, my daughter," he apologized, "but I have no time." I frowned, but he continued.

"I was actually doing something very important, Fukayna. It could determine whether or not Egypt will remain, or if our kingdom will fall." I stood in front of him.

"How," I asked with a confused look on my face, "how will it do that? What has the power to do that?" My father had no time to answer.

"Pharaoh," a guard yowled as he burst into my chamber, "you are needed immediately!" He nodded, and then turned to me.

"Forgive me, Fukayna," he said in haste, "but I must leave. Besides, it is time that you go to bed." I heard a cry of pain, and as Father turned around to leave, I grabbed and tugged at his red sleeve.

"What's happening?" I asked with fear. He shook his head, picked me up, and sat me back onto my bed.

"Don't worry," he said, and before I could ask another question, he and the guard were all ready gone, and my candles were put out.

I slipped into my bed sheets, but curiosity kept me awake. Who was in pain? Why was Father in such haste? Will he come back tonight? And why did he make it sound like it was so important? I tossed and turned, but the questions were still buzzing in my head. I sighed, and pulled off the sheets. I lightly put my feet onto the cold stone floor, and I slowly tiptoed out of my sleeping chamber.

I slipped into the shadows of the quiet hallways, making it much harder to spot me out of bed. I was trying to find Father, but the palace is so big, I was soon beginning to doubt that I'd find my way back to my room before sunrise, let alone find Father. But soon I began to hear his voice, as well as his advisor.

As I crept closer to the door, I heard someone walking behind me. I froze, and I slowly turned my head. I had expected to see one of the maids or guards start scolding me, but thanks to my luck, it was just one of the hunting hounds, Ati. I sighed in relief.

His sleek reddish coat was darkened by the shadows, but his eyes twinkled with innocence and mischief. He panted and began to wine as his white-tipped tail began to wag with joy.

"Shush," I hushed, "Ati, if you're going to stay, you must remain quiet." He stopped moving, but it still looked as if he was smiling at the thought of sneaking around the palace with me. I liked it, too. I felt much safer and more confident when I'm not alone.

We sneaked in closer towards the room where Father and his adviser are. When we were close enough to hear them clearly I stopped, and Ati nearly pushed me over. However, it seemed that our rustling outside was not noticed.

"Isn't this wonderful," the adviser happily announced, "you now have a son, a proper heir to the throne of Egypt!"

"Yes," my father agreed, "some day he will be loved by all of his people, and he shall bring this country greatness!" My heart sank. I felt as if I had no longer known my father. He was taking my power away? Why? I then heard a baby's cries. I began to sweat from rage.

How could someone under my age have greater importance over me? Why would father do this to me? _I _was the _real _heir. The _proper _heir! I refused to accept the fact that my infant brother would take my power. I knew deep down that I couldn't let it happen.

Ati nudged at my hand. I looked into his black, care-free eyes. I then realized that when my brother would rule as pharaoh, I would be treated just like a hound, or perhaps even worse. If he wanted my executed or banished, the guards would not give it a second thought.

It was then that I realized that I had two choices: leave the palace before he becomes pharaoh, or stay and become a servant in my own home.


	2. 10 Years Later

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs as well as the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

I rose from my bed, still rubbing eyes to probe them awake. I yawned and stepped out of bed. I walked, or more like stumbled, over to my bedside table, and I opened up the box where I keep all of my jewelry. Ever sense my mother died ten years ago, I never let any of the maids or even my father, the current pharaoh, enter my room in the morning to help dress me. I don't need help. Not from anyone.

I pulled out a pair of golden bird wing earrings, and watched them glimmer in the morning sun. I slipped them through the holes in my ears, and put on a golden choker with an emerald stone inside it. I finished putting on my jewelry with my golden ankle and wrist bands. I slipped on my shoes, placed my ostrich feather in my long black hair, and grabbed my tan hooded cape.

"Really, Father," a young male voice said, "this will all be mine?" I turned around the corner and saw Father and my younger brother, Atem, standing at the balcony. I clenched my teeth, and I felt bitter. A long time ago, it was I who would stand there with Father. Atem was also the cause of my mother's death. It seems like Father only has eyes for his beloved son. It makes me feel angry and unimportant.

I continued on down the hall, and entered the courtyard right before the main gates. I hid behind one of the many statues, and peeked over my shoulder. I saw two guards at the entrance of the palace. I began to think up a story of why I needed to leave, but the guards were called back by one of the priests. When they all had their backs to me, raced out of the giant gates, and into the peasant's town.

* * *

I walked around the market, looking at all of the food and other merchandise. I saw bread, fruits, different kinds of cloth, and many other items. I could feel my spirits being lifted from the stresses of the royal family, and I enjoyed this taste of a simpler life. I tried to keep my hood over my head to hide my face at all times. I know that the priests often send guards into the streets to keep things in order, and if I was caught out here, Father would have a royal fit. It's not like he really cares, though. As long as he has his precious _Atem, _it didn't matter what happened to me.

"Hey," a squeaky voice cried, "give it back, you jerks!" I turned around and saw two guards teasing a small child by holding its toy above its head, just out of reach.

"If you want it back," one of the guards laughed, "then you'll have to fight for it!" The child tried time and time again to leap up and grab it, the second he leaped, the guard would pull it up higher. The child eventually began panting, and then he fell to his knees and began crying.

"Hey," I yelled at the guards, "I've had enough of this. You guards have no right in picking on this small child!" They laughed at me now. I became enraged, and I slammed my elbow into the gut of the guard who was holding the toy. He yowled in pain, and snatched the toy out of his large hands. I bent over and handed the toy over to the child.

"Here you go," I smiled as he rubbed his teary eyes. He looked up at me, and smiled as he took his toy back. However, my happiness was short-lived when one of the guards slapped my tan face. As I fell to the ground, my hood fell off of my head, and identity was revealed. I told the child to run, and he left with his toy, hopefully to his family, where he will be taken care of. I looked up at the guard, and his turned from pleasure to pure horror.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself, "I just injured the princess! We're going to be hung for sure!" The other one nodded.

"No one is allowed to touch let alone slap Princess Fukayna," he whispered back, "but what is she doing outside of the royal palace?" I quickly stood up and began running, putting my hood over in the process. As I ran through the streets, I turned around, and realized that the guards were gaining on me! I continued running, even though my legs screamed for rest. I tripped as I ran, and skinned my knees and palms. I stood up, and continued running. The guards were still behind me, and I had no idea where I was going. I just didn't want to go back home. At least not yet.

As I turned a corner, I felt my arm being pulled into an alley. The force was much too strong for me to fight. Before I knew it, one hand was held over my mouth, and the other was wrapped around my stomach. I was being pressed against another human's body, and when I looked up, I saw a young man's face looking around the corner, but still being hid within the shadows. I became infuriated, but when I tried to open my mouth to protest, he looked down at me and hushed me. I looked through the corner of my eyes, and saw the two guards standing right there, almost next to us. I felt sweat run down my face, but I was relieved when then they continued down the street, not even trying to peek over into the alley.

When the guards left, I pushed his hands off me, and turned around as I backed away. He was still young, about my age, and he had hair was white was the full moon. He was wearing dark-blue bottoms, and his skin was tan, something quite common in this country. Even my own skin proves my existence within the Egyptian sun's rays. I stared into his striking blue eyes.

"Who do you think you are," I yowled, "grabbing me like that?! How dare you! I am the princess of Egypt, and peasants such as you are hardly ever allowed to touch my things let alone my body!" The boy grinned and laughed.

"Well," he snickered, "I've never knew that this country had a princess, so forgive me for trying to be courteous." He stopped laughing, and stared in my blue eyes. I could tell that he was examining me, trying to decide if I was really royalty. He looked unconvinced, until he saw my feather in my hair.

"Well," he muttered, "I feel honored in being in the presence of you. May I know your name?" He still had a sneer on his face, but I told him my name anyway.

"And who might you be?" I asked in return.

"I'm Bakura," he answered, "So why are you out here when you could be in your comfy palace?" I looked at his face, and his smile had disappeared. I looked away.

"People think it is an easy life," I murmured, "but people like you do not know what happens inside the walls of our prison."

"Well," he concluded with a smile, "why you and I run off? After all, it doesn't sound like you're too happy." I stared at his face. He couldn't be serious… could he? I shook my head, and he frowned. He began to open his mouth to protest, but I heard my father yelling my name, and ordering his guards to find me. Bakura and I looked at each other frantically, but it was too late. I felt my hair being yanked, and I looked up to see a guard holding my hair. I yowled at Bakura to run, but the other guard threw a rock at his head, and he fell, holding his hand over his wound on the back of the head. I froze in fear. He looked up, showing that he was still conscious, and the guard picked him up and grabbed his wrists, preventing Bakura from running away.

They guided us over into the middle of the street, and I saw my father mounted a dark grey horse. He slanted his eyes at me, and then turned to Bakura, who was barely conscious.

"Pharaoh," the guards reported, "we found the princess with this _peasant_." Father dismounted his horse, and walked over to Bakura. I turned my head to warn my new friend, however he was barely standing, and if he heard me, he gave no sign to tell me that he got my message. The guard let go of Bakura's half-conscious body, and the man who I called "Father" punched the boy's face, and when fell, he slam his foot onto his torso. Bakura coughed and yowled in pain. I saw that Father signaled his horse to come forward, but I could no longer stand it any more. I tried to break free from the guard's grasp.

"No," I yowled when I couldn't free myself, "please, stop this!" I felt tears running down my face. How can this be the same person? The same man she looked up to many years ago? Father stopped his horse, and instead of crushing him with the beast's weight, he kicked Bakura over, and mounted his horse again. The guard pushed me onto my father's horse, and he positioned me so that it would be impossible for me to jump off. As I reluctantly rode away, I turned around to see Bakura's beaten body, and tears flew off of my face.

**A/N: Hey I put Bakura in this chapter! Yep, so Fukayna was the daughter of the pharaoh, as well as Atem's older sister. The plot thickens! Please comment! **


	3. The Medallion

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature. I do, however, own all OCs, as well as the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Medallion**

"Father, it was nothing," I yowled. Father had brought me back to the palace, and he was now punishing me in the throne room, in front of everyone, including Atem.

"He didn't do anything to me," I continued, "we had just met!"

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around with a peasant boy," my father roared back, "not to mention that you were out without permission! And that young man was the one who had to pay for your mistakes!" Anger for my father was mixing with sympathy for the peasant boy.

"But I wasn't even…"

"Silence!" He interrupted. My eyes and ears began to burn from rage, and my face grew numb. But instead of loud words exploding from my mouth, my tears fell like rain, a rare occasion here in the desert. Father's eyes turned from angry to sympathetic. He walked over and hugged me.

"Daughter," he explained, "you don't need anyone other then your family here in the palace. Our love will guide you to greatness. And to prove it, I have something special to give you." He let me go, and he walked over to the priest who has holding what looked like a wooden box. I still had dry tears on my cheeks as he walked over to me with the box in his hands.

"Here," he said gently. I took the box from his hands, but I wasn't sure what he meant. Was he trying to win me over with more presents? Or was it one of those things that I've heard in tales that had nothing inside, but meant something deeper? I looked at my father with a confused face.

"You don't have to open it in here," he smiled, "just remember, Fukayna, you will always have the warmth of my love with you." Everyone departed from the throne room, including Father. I began to make my way to my chambers, where I could attempt to clear my head.

* * *

I stood on my balcony, staring into the night. I saw the quiet town below. The more I tried not to think about him, the more he kept intruding into my mind. I wondered if he was alright from his injustice attack. My vision began to blur as watery tears developed as I thought that he might not even still be alive. I rubbed them away with my bare arm, and then turned to see the wooden box Father had given me earlier that day. I still had yet to open it. I walked back into my chamber as my uncle, Priest Akhenaden, walked inside from the inner halls. It wasn't uncommon for him to come in and visit me after Father had punished me. It sometimes felt as if he was the only one I could express my true feelings to.

"Evening, Fukayna," he greeted.

"Good evening," I returned. He looked at the box, and then to me.

"Have you opened your father's gift yet?" he asked. I shook my head. He walked over and sat down on my bed. I grabbed the box and sat next to him. I looked at him, and he nodded. I removed the brown lid, and peered into its mysterious inside. I saw many little stones glittering from the dim light, and I reached into the blackness. I pulled out a strange looking medallion, which had the little stones inside, as well as an intimidating-looking eye in the middle. As I took a closer look at it, I noticed that it looked a lot like Uncle Akhenaden's eye, as well as the other priest's items.

"It's the Millennium Medallion," he explained, "no one was able to control its mysterious power, so we could not use it in the war."

"But," I asked, "What makes Father think I can control it?" Akhenaden shrugged with a smile.

"Don't know," he answered, "but I'm sure he loves you enough for you to conquer any power." I set the medallion next to me on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Uncle," I confessed, "most of the time I feel that Father only has eyes for his beloved son."

"Well," he explained, "your brother, Atem, will become pharaoh once he passes, and he just wants to make sure that the country will be well taken care of in the future."

"But it was me who had the birthright ten years ago," I growled crossly, "if Atem wasn't born, then I'd be the next pharaoh! I could handle it!"

"Fukayna," my uncle teased, "sneaking out doesn't display a good image for your father. However, being able to sneak out right in the middle of the day is pretty impressive to me!" We shared a laugh, something I've never done with anyone else for a long time.

"Good night, Princess," the priest laughed as he disappeared into the darkness of the halls outside of my chambers.

"Good night," I mumbled. However, as soon as I made sure he was out of sight, I slipped the Millennium Medallion around my neck, and then I ran back over to the balcony. I leaned over the edge, and I climbed down using the natural vines on the wall. When I ran out of support, I leaped onto the ground, and I ran to the town. I had to see if Bakura was still alive or not.


	4. Deny or Accept

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deny or Accept**

I ran through the dark and quiet streets, searching frantically for any sign of Bakura. My cloth covering my head and face was blowing in the wind as I searched the city for him. I became even more hopeless for each corner he wasn't at. I could feel tears swelling up my eyes. I was about to give up all hope when I heard a mournful groan. I whipped around, and saw him sitting on the ground with his back up against a building a few feet away. I ran over to his beaten body, completely overjoyed.

"Bakura," I gently shook his shoulder, trying get him to look at me, "Bakura, can you hear me?" He looked up, and his eyes were clouded with confusion and pain, and his hair glowed bright silver in the moonlight.

"W-who are you," he murmured, "and how do you know my name?" I removed the cloth that was covering my face, and his face brightened slightly.

"I-I remember you," he went on, "y-you're… the princess…" I nodded, relief washing over me. He was alive, but he was still in danger from his injury on his head. I led his beaten body over to one of the few wells in the desert, and gently set him down.

After I made sure he was still with me, I began yanking on the rope. After the wooden bucket came into view, a pulled it out, and set it next to Bakura. I kneeled down next to him, and began soaking a rag I had brought in the water. I ringed it out, and began cleaning up his wound. I sighed with relief when I saw that it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

"Why?" the peasant mumbled. I looked at him.

"Why what?" I pondered.

"Why," he repeated, "why would you help someone like me?" My face felt hot, and I found it difficult to speak.

"W-well," I tripped, "I-it was wrong of my father to treat you that way. So this is my way of saying sorry." He nodded. I let him drink the unused water, and I threw the wooden bucket back to the wet darkness from which it came. My finger began throbbing, and it was stinging. I looked at my hand, and noticed that the bucket had given me a splinter. The skin around the little piece of wood began to turn red when Bakura peeked over my shoulder.

"It looks like you've got a splinter," he noticed. He walked in front of me, and then held out his hand. "Will you let me take it out for you?" I wasn't sure how to answer, but I could still tell that my face was still red. I nodded, and surrendered my hand to him. When he grasped it, his hands still felt a little wet from the bucket. He looked at my finger, and began squeezing out the wood. It just made it hurt a lot, and I began begging him to stop.

"Calm down," he mumbled, "I'll stop in a second." He did as he promised, and the pain wasn't as bad now. He pulled my finger closer to his face. At first, I thought it was just to get a better look, but he clenched his teeth on the splinter, and then began pulling it out. It wasn't a painful as when was squeezing my finger, but it still hurt. When it was out, he spit the annoying piece of wood onto the ground, never to be seen again. He looked at me with a smile.

"And that's my way of saying thank you," he teased. I wasn't sure if I should be outraged at him, or fairly thankful.

"By the way," he went on, "you never answered my question from earlier." I found it extremely difficult to breath. He was serious? I thought about it. It would be nice to leave my painful past behind, and Bakura seemed really dedicated, but how would Father react? He would definitely be extremely upset, and he'd probably sent out a few hundred search parties. I looked at my feet.

"C-could I," I asked, "do you need an answer right now?"

"Well," he answered, "I was hoping to leave tomorrow night, so if you're not here at this well when the moon is setting, then I'll be on my way." I agreed. Bakura looked toward the east. I just shrugged it off. I had gotten a much better look at the peasant boy, despite the darkness. His pure white hair was like nothing I've ever seen before, and by look of his muscles, he was quite fit. I stopped myself. Was I falling for him? No. I can't! And yet, I feel drawn to him. Bakura looked at me.

"Hey Fukayna," he asked, "It's almost sunrise. If you sneaked out, you had better hurry home." My admiration turned to panic as I followed his gaze towards the pink desert sky.

"Thanks Bakura," I panicked, "but I really need to go! If I get trouble twice in a row, my tomb will be the Nile!" He nodded with a grin, and I ran back towards the palace.

* * *

I yawned as I sat on a stone seat while I watched Atem and Mahad running around in the garden. They were playing some sort of tag, with her brother playing as "it". I had stayed up all night with Bakura, and now my eyes were pretty heavy. I placed my elbow on my lap, and I began to nap in my hand when someone pulled my arm from beneath me. I woke up before I fell forward. I opened my eyes to two giggling children in my face. I groaned with annoyance.

"Why don't you go bother Father?" I growled and looked up at the pharaoh who was watching with a smile on his face. He must have not heard me, because he was still wearing it as he walked over to us. When he patted Atem on the head, anger swirled from my heart, desperate to surface. Wouldn't it be fun to make Brother cry for mercy as blood gushed out of his belly? I could feel a grin on my lips. I forced it away when Father looked at me. He gently shooed the children away. Much gentler then what I would have done.

"Fukayna," he casually said, "I see that you're wearing the Millennium Medallion. Do you like it?" I wore a fake smile and nodded.

"Father," I asked, "why are we not allowed to be with the commoners? It just feels… as if… we have less freedom then them because of it."

"Daughter," he answered, "some commoners do not approve our reign, so they try to harm us in any way possible. That's why I was worried about you when you with the peasant." I slanted my eyes. His name is _Bakura_, not _the peasant_.

"But Father," I persuaded innocently, "we were friends. Why must Atem be the only one with others his age? Is it forbidden for a princess to have friends?" I tried to look as innocent as I could possibly be. It seemed to have worked.

"Well," he answered, "Mahad's parents are very highly ranked, not to mention I've known them since my junior. The commoner probably doesn't even have a family."

"Then he must be lonely," I kept going, "doesn't that make it even more right?" He shook his head.

"You are at the age now where men will become very interested in you," he explained, "and if you are married, they must be fairly worthy. Although, it is unnecessary, for Atem will be pharaoh some day, and I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem convincing Mana to be his queen!" I could tell that he was joking about Atem and Mana, but he clearly would rather his _son _pass on our bloodline. He placed his hand on my shoulder, smiled, and shook as he stood up. He's getting old. And knowing Father, he'll wish to die a pharaoh, which means it'll take Atem longer to climb to the top. However, if I stay, there'll be no way of gaining my rightful place on the throne. Perhaps the highest authority I could obtain would be becoming a member of the secret royal court, in which I would have to swear absolute loyalty to my brother. The thought made me want to stab something. Anything.

I left the children to play another day, for now. As I made my way to my chambers, I heard a hard panting behind be. I turn around to see Ati, now retired. His tail was wagging as his now-white muzzle smiled. I could feel my spirits as I imitated it. He always was my soft spot. I bent over to pet him. I loved animals much more then annoying children. They were quieter, and they listened much better then them, too.

When we reached my chambers, I invited him on my bed, but his old bones weren't like they used to, and I had to heave him up. I sat down next to him. For once, I was happy. Maybe I should stay. However, the happiness reminded me of Bakura. I could feel my bitterness pointing the finger at Father, but mostly Atem. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess. If he wasn't born, then Mother would still be alive and I would already be reigning as Queen of Egypt.

I stood up and walked over to my table, and picked up a knife holder. I sat back on my bed on the opposite side, and Ati crawled next to me again.

"Ati," I mentioned as I pulled out the blade, "weapons, like this knife, are like your teeth and claws. They decide who has the right to live, and who are better dead. They decide who's strong, and who's weak. They can end a life in an instant. Just like that, you're dead." I smiled as I ran my finger over the edge, careful not to cut myself. I set the knife down when I heard Atem come barging in.

"Sister," he yelled, "Father wants to see Ati!" I slanted my eyes in suspicion. Ati snuggled closer, his old and beaten body shivering. It most certainly wasn't cold, which made my anger rise.

"Why?" I asked as I stroked the old dog. Atem shrugged.

"Don't know," he answered, "Father just said that he wants him." Soon four guards followed my brother inside. I heart began to race. What did want Ati for? The rusty-furred hound pressed even closer, and he began whining. I wrapped my arms around him as the guards came closer. However, one grabbed his scruff and dragged him off the bed.

"Stop," I ordered with a panic, "don't take that hound!"

"Sorry, Princess," they shrugged, "but these are orders from the pharaoh." And without another word, they stormed out, with Atem leaving to find Mahad, and Ati yowling in pain.

I refused to let them take him so I followed them. It wasn't hard, considering they ignored poor Ati's howls of panic and pain. When I ran into the room they entered, I yowled at the guards to stop. I heard a short yelp, and I felt something warm and wet on my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw the guards each had a machete in their hands, and one was stained with blood. I ran my finger through the sticky substance on my face, and then looked at my hand. Blood. My body began to shake as I looked at the floor. I saw Ati's limp body, still oozing out the red liquid. By the look on his face, he had gone through complete hell. I looked the guards, my eyes burning with anger and hurt. I turned around and ran, towards to throne room.

I ran inside the great empty space, my expression outraged as I stared at the pharaoh.

"Father," I cried, "how could you?! How could you kill Ati?!" Atem's eyes watered with regret, but Father's was expressionless.

"Fukayna," he explained without standing from his throne, "Ati was old. He had to be put out of his misery. Not to mention that he was retired and useless." His words only made me angrier.

"But I loved him," I protested, "He was my friend! My _only _friend! And now he's gone!"

"Daughter," he went on, "if you love animals so much, then how about I get you a new pet? Something better then a dog. How about a beautiful leopard or majestic lioness?"

"No," I protested, "I want Ati!" Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I ran out of the throne room. How could Father order an unfair death? Ati was old and retired, but not useless. He was my one anchor for staying. And I loved him. Unlike the others, he was always wearing a friendly smile, one that I couldn't resist. As I walked into my chambers, another smile came into my mind. _Bakura…_ It was that moment when I decided to go with him. But first, I had unfinished business to attend to. I grabbed the knife I had left on my bed, and smiled as it sparkled in the Egyptian light.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't originally want to kill poor Ati. For the record, love animals. For those of you who know their dog breeds, he was a Pharaoh Hound. I was looking through my sister's **_**Dog Fancy **_**magazine, and they had an article on the breed. Plus I needed something to push Fukayna over the edge. Anyway, please leave your comments, and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	5. From Black to Red

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature. I do own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: From Black to Red**

When it was dark, I slipped on my cloths that prevented anyone from figuring out my identity, and I snuck out of my chambers for the last time. I walked down the blackened halls of the palace, my knife clenched in between my fingers and my palm. I could feel a smile on my face, although no one would be able to see it, even in daylight. And why should I not wear one? I was about to avenge my beloved Ati, and I would be leaving by terrible past behind when I leave with Bakura.

I snuck into the guards' living quarters, and I looked for the demon who stole Ati from me. When I found him sleeping in his room, my grin became even larger, and made sure that I still had my weapon in my hand.I walked over to his bedside, and I kicked him out of bed. He fell on his back onto the heard stone floor, and while he was dazed and confused, I slammed my foot into his stomach. He looked up at me with shocked and tired eyes.

"W-why," he mumbled, "s-show yourself!" I started laughing.

"You're not in any position to give me orders," I snickered, "but if you wish to see my face before you die…" I removed the cloth covering my face. The soldier's frightened eyes were brightened with disbelief.

"Princess," he asked, "why? Why would you want to hurt me?" I looked at him with a sour face.

"Ati didn't get to know why he had to suffer," I growled, "why should I tell you?" I pulled out my knife, and he began crying for mercy. I smiled. Why should I stop here? I was having too much fun for second thoughts. I slammed the blade into his chest, and since he was still breathing, I removed the knife and slid his throat. Blood gurgled out of his throat and mouth as I began laughing. I haven't felt this great and powerful in years. I heard footsteps outside.

When a second guard came running in, I turned around, still wearing a smile. He looked at me with frightened eyes when he saw my bloody knife. He turned around to run, but I threw my weapon at him, stabbing his back. He fell as I walked towards him.

"Sorry," I grinned, "it's nothing personal, unlike him. I just can't have you live. That would ruin my plans." I pulled out his own blade, and then slashed his back. I pulled my knife out of his flesh, and threw his weapon towards his body. It slid on the stone floor as I walked away, putting my cloth back over my face. I started making my way towards the gates of the palace.

* * *

I sneaked over towards the meeting spot Bakura and I had agreed on last night. When I saw that he wasn't there, I walked over to the well. I pulled up another bucket and began washing my knife.

"If I don't wash off the blood," I explained to myself, "then it won't perform its duty as well as it could." I smiled as I admired the blade. Its edges were just perfect for cutting flesh, and the tip could easily puncture internal organs. I heard the stomping of horses' hooves coming towards me.

"About time," I scolded affectionately, "I was beginning to get…" My excitement was turned to horror when I saw that it wasn't Bakura. It was Isis, one of the priests, as well as four guards on horseback. I turned and ran, completely revealing my identity.

I ran through the eerie village, but when I turned around, they were getting closer. My heart sank when I realized that they will take me back. Back to my father, the pharaoh. Back to Atem, the heir to the throne. Back to the source of all of my pain and suffering. Rage fueled my energy as I ran. I refuse to go back! Never!

I felt someone grab me and pull me up. I tried to fight back, but they had a firm grip on me.

"Let me go," I yowled, "I don't want to go back!"

"Why would I do that?" I looked up at the rider, and it wasn't Isis or one of the guards. It was Bakura!

"Hold on tight," he laughed, "I know just how to loose these guys!" If he didn't yell in my ear, I would have completely missed what he was saying.

"No," I said, "If we let them live, then they'll just go back and recover reinforcements to come track us down!" I smiled. I knew exactly how we should take care of them. I did it before. I told Bakura to turn the horse around, but he just looked at me with a confused look.

"Just do it," I growled. He yanked on the reins, and our beast turned around, facing Isis and the guards. When I leaped off, Bakura grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I smacked his hand off, and I grinned at him. He was hesitant, but he nodded anyway.

Isis stopped her party a few yards in front of use, and she leaped off her horse.

"Will you come willingly, Princess?" she asked. I could feel my anger and rage boiling inside, and it erupted through my mouth as laughter.

"Do you honestly think that I would listen to you," I grinned, "I'll never go back there. All I've had there is torment and agony!" I felt my soul form inside me, and when my hurt and pain was at its peak, I could feel panting behind me. I looked up, and for a second, I couldn't breathe. Above my head was a large, black muzzle with a wet tongue hanging out and white fangs. The head was attached to a furry black body. It stared at the guards with its burning red eyes was steam spilled from its mouth. It howled at the moon, and spit fire towards the guards. Isis was able to escape, however the guards were no longer a part of this world. I grinned as I looked at Isis. Her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief. She grabbed her horse, and as she rode away, my monster blew some kind of powder towards the priest, and when she and the horse breathed it in, they both collapsed where they were standing, their eyes closed.

My hellish hound disappeared as Bakura walked his horse up to me. I looked at my feet when he leaped off. How was I supposed to explain what just happened? I'm not even sure what it was myself. He looked at me. When I met his gaze, I couldn't read his expression, no matter how hard I looked.

"B-Bakura," I mumbled, "I-I'm not sure how to…" He pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his care and love as I savored the moment.

"That was beautiful," he grinned, "Let's get out of here." He jumped onto the horse's back, and then pulled me up with him. I didn't even bother looking behind us. There was no purpose. I had nothing important there. The true thing that is important to me is Bakura.

* * *

We galloped up onto the cliff overlooking the palace and its little city. He stopped the horse, and placed his hand on my thigh.

"Take one last look," he whispered in my ear, "we may never return." I looked over my father's kingdom, not feeling the slightest bit of regret. No one really cared about me. The only important one was _Atem_. _He _was the heir. I had no purpose. Until I met this peasant boy.

"Fukayna," he asked, "what's that around your neck?" I followed his gaze to the pendant I was wearing. Should I tell him? Could he handle it?

"W-well," I stumbled, "I-it's the Millennium Medallion." I began to explain everything to him: the items, their purpose, their number, their creator… everything I knew, I made sure that he would know as well.

When I finished, he had a somewhat sour look on his face. He began to talk about _how _the Millennium Items were made, and the sacrifice of his village, Kul Elna. His expression was a mix of pain and rage. He looked at me and the medallion. Was he going to reject me now? I had no idea about his village. I had thought that he was from the town around my former home. Is he going to throw me off the cliff? Is he going to _kill _me?

"Bakura," I said as coolly as I could, "I didn't know about Kul Elna. I'm sorry about what had happened to you and your fellow villagers." He didn't answer for the longest time. My heart skipped a beat when he leaned forward.

"It wasn't you who ordered the massacre," he whispered, and then kissed my cheek, "I'll take care of you." When he sat back up, leaned on his torso and pressed my lips against his neck. I knew at that moment, that I had made the right decision. We rode away, leaving my painful past behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it wasn't exactly the ending I was first hoping for, but this one seemed to fit them more. Anyway, I know it's not as long as Foreign, but I didn't want it to, and if I had written everything that I had thought about, I would've had to rate it M. I never said I was sane… Moving on, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! **


	6. The Beginning of a New Life

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, movie, etc., etc. I do own all OCs and the Millennium Medallion. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age 13 because language and suggestive themes. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of a New Life**

"We'll stop here for the night," Bakura whispered in my ear. He had managed to find a small oasis to rest at. I sighed with relief as I slipped off the horse. It seemed like the tired beast sighed as well when Bakura jumped off and led it over to a thin palm tree where he could tie up the reins.

It had been two days since I left my old life as a prisoner of the royal palace. I knew that there was definitely no turning back now. My life is in his hands, but so far, he had kept his promise to me. But that wasn't the only thing racing through my thoughts.

What about that strange creature that had appeared and disappeared? It looked like a hound, but it was much larger and it could breathe fire! But the detail about the monster that fascinated, and frightened, me the most was the fact that it felt as if Ati was with me. In fact, I could almost swear that the beast _was _Ati…

"We'll reach the next town tomorrow," Bakura announced as he walked over. His voice seemed to tame my wild thoughts, a task that even I myself found almost impossible. He smiled at me kindly, but when I couldn't get my muscles to do the same, he eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong," he asked with concern. When I didn't answer, he placed his hand on my forehead. I could feel the color vanish from my face, and my ears began to feel hot. But was it because embarrassment, or was it a different emotion? An emotion that had never ignited as strong as it had before. In an attempt to change the subject, I grinned, and playfully slapped his hand away.

"How dare you touch my face," a scolded in an assertive tone with a laugh, "peasant!" Bakura smiled and backed away as he began to get my game.

"What did you just call me?" He shot back.

"Peasant!" He reached for my arm, but I pulled it away as I ran in the opposite direction towards a large rock not far away.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" he yelled as I ran.

"Yeah right," I shot back, "you'll have to catch me first!" I could hear him begin to laugh, and it spread to me like a sickness. I reached the rock and ran behind it, and pressed my back against it, still giggling. Bakura leaped into view from the other side of the bolder, and I ran to the other side with him on my heels. But when I turned around while still running, he wasn't there. When I turned my head to look forward again, I squealed lightly when I realized that I had run right into his arms. He made playful growls as he held me up against his body and I pretended to try and get away. Honestly, however, there was no other place I would have rather been. He leaned forward, and I purposely let my power give in to his weight. We laughed as we splashed into the silver sand of the desert night, with him on top of me. We both wore smile as he leaned into my face, and tenderly pressed his lips against mine.

"Alright," I gave in, "you caught me. Now, get off of me before you crush my lungs!" He snorted with amusement, and sat up against the rock. I copied him took a deep breath. "That's much better." I gazed at the stars twinkling above, and then watched as the moon-bathed pool glittered with the same sparkle. It was like something out of a dream. Only I'll never wake up from it. Why would I want to?

"It's better then that boring palace," Bakura said gingerly, "is it? Or did I ruin your life, Princ-"

"Don't ever call me that!" I snarled as I suddenly stood up, causing sand to fly up with me. He looked a bit confused and startled, and my gaze softened.

"Sorry," I apologized as I sat back down, "It's just that… Well, that's what I've been called every day by everyone… even my own father. I do have a name, and it's _not _Princess!" Bakura nodded.

"Forgive me," he mumbled, "Fukayna. So, about the…" He stopped when I understood the true subject of his words. I scooted in closer, and I put my head on his chest so I could hear the beautiful sound of his beating heart.

"I love it," I whispered, "in fact, the last time I've had this much fun was…" I froze. I couldn't remember any other time. Actually, I don't think I've _ever _felt like this back at the palace. Even before Atem was born, I never really got to play. Since it was assumed that I was the only heir to the throne of Egypt, all my father ever allowed me to do is study, and lots of it. There weren't any children my age at the time, either, so I guess I couldn't have any fun even if my father did allow me to play. However, when I was supposed to paying attention to the lesson, sometimes I would quietly toss a small ball of excess cloth out of the room, and giggle as Ati would run after it, and then come sliding back with the toy clenched between his teeth…

My heart sank as I remembered the hound's friendly smile and his desire to please. He had been such a wonderful friend. Why did Father kill him? Why did he execute my only friend in the palace? It wasn't fair! Atem had Mana and Mahad to play with. But now I have something that that wretched prince will never have. Ever. And besides, ever since I left, sometimes it feels as if Ati is even closer then ever…

"'This much fun was…'" Bakura pressed. I looked up into his loving eyes, and shook my head.

"Forget it," I yawned, "besides, I'd rather be here then be a princess." Bakura smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll always be _my _princess," he whispered, "whether you like it or not!" I chuckled and sighed.

"Better yours then Egypt's," I responded.

"Egypt doesn't deserve a ruler as wonderful as you," he added.

"Now you're kissing my ass."

"But it's working, isn't it?" I giggled and nodded. People at the palace did it, too, but never like this. Bakura just made me… happy. It felt as if he was the water I needed to quench my pain and misery. And I absolutely loved him because of it.

"Sometimes," I confessed, "sometimes it feels as if I can't ever trust anyone… not even myself." We looked each other with soft, passionate eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With all my heart," I whispered back. I kissed him as hard and as passionately as I possibly could, and I could tell that he was attempting the same, because he was succeeding with great progress.

People may begin to look down on me because of my choice, but I know for a fact that I had made to correct choice. Bakura rescued me. And I am now forever in his debt. He saved me from my unjust father, my masked life, and, perhaps the most important, my unfaithful fate.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!! I don't want any comments bugging me about the length, okay? If I wrote **_**all **_**of what happened, then I would have to rate it M, and I probably would have severely scared a few of you (unless you're ireneotaku). If I were to let Fukayna have her way, then she would definitely, well, I think you guys get the point… Let that serve as a warning for when I start writing M-rated stories… I know that I said that I was finished with this story, but I got comments saying that it was short and that they wanted more, so I fed the wolves their fresh red meat (I gave the fans what they wanted. I have a feeling someone's gonna ask about that…)! Anyway, this is a part of my Holiday Gift Pack, so happy holidays everyone! **


End file.
